


Moments of FrUK in English

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Vive le FrUK ! [9]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:45:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles with France and UK.</p><p>First drabble : It's difficult for France to write correct sms with a tactile phone when he's drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Texts from last night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !  
> I'm a French speaker, so my english is not perfect. You can critize my English speaking. I prefer if you say what's wrong in my text. I will improve my English in this way.  
> I wrote a lot about France and England in French. Yesterday, I translated one of my drabble into English. And I share !
> 
> Summary : It's difficult for France to write correct sms with a tactile phone when he's drunk.  
> Theme : Texts from last night  
> Disclaimers : APH owns to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Francis wakes up with difficulties. He has a painful headache and the mark of the sheet on his beautiful body. He thinks that he drank a lot of alcohol, as usual on Saturday night. He takes a shower and he drinks a coffee.

When he was thinking about all the silly things he would have done last night, his empty look rests on his phone. He consults his messages for informations. He used to say stupid things with his two best friends by phone.  He’s reading aloud in order to auto-convince not to drink a lot the next time.

“He didn’t have condoms…”

Francis looks at his apartment researching for an unidentified cloth or person. No one.

“I don’t care, respond his speaker.

-          That was not important because I’m ready to become a mama. Finally, he had one… I was so disappointed.”

Francis laughs at the idea to be pregnant and at the outraged OMG in respond. He continues.

“I want a baby and, if it were necessary, I will let a lot of virile man do what they have to do, because you’re not here to accomplish your duty…

-          I’ve known since forever that you lay down easily. That’s not necessary to prove it to me with your ridiculous texts. I don’t want to know anymore!

-          So come to me if you want to be the daddy! The competition is harsh!

-          You stupid and perverted frog!”

So Francis is stupefied by the insult and then, with fear, he verifies the identity of the speaker. Maybe Antonio or Gilbert wrote this in order to make fun of him and to cause a morning terror. But they’re English phrases. Francis opens his mouth, anxious, when he sees his error of phone speaker. Arthur Kirkland has been listened good ones last night. He will make fun of him with evidence on his phone. His international renown will be ruined!

The bell above the door rings. Francis turns back to see Arthur with breakfast in hands. Arthur has red eyes, but he makes an arrogant smile:

“Don’t worry, we don’t make babies!”

Francis feels bad for having played with Arthur’s feelings, feelings he never returned.


	2. 1947

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This morning, Arthur and Francis are listening radio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme: The theme is a French song from the year 1947. Can you guess? French readers immediately guessed. It’s a famous song. I’m sure you heard it once. Perfume advices often love this song and choice it.   
> Year: 1947  
> Pairing: FrUK  
> Writer’s Notes: Paris Inter is a French radio. It was in activity in 1947. I made the choice to place two song’s sentence in French. You have the translation into (). It’s too weird for me in English, because I have the song in my head in French.

Arthur is calmly waking up in the bed of his French lover, after a whole night of making love. Finally, he deserts the warm sheet and Francis sleepy sighs. Hesitatingly, he goes to the living room.

The English man turns up the radio by automatism on Paris Inter, before slumping in a soft armchair. Not yet in the real world, he’s listening French music. The lively song is unforgettable; one of this melody, you can whistle with lightness; and the singer’s voice is charming him. He doesn’t understand all the sentences, but he likes this song which reminds him Paris and its romanticism.

This morning, Arthur is feeling happy in Francis’ house.

Hope is coming back after all this horrible years of war. Revival is everywhere. Times of peace in France are pleasant, especially because Arthur is getting on with Francis very well, after all these ordeals.

The British man stupidly smiles when he hears his lover getting up. He’s whistling, following the rhythm of the song on radio. He goes in the kitchen, passing by the living room, in order to make a snack. Arthur feels his heart beating when Francis is in the same room. He’s turning upside down.

Gazes are melting. Arthur looks down, flushing, because he sees love in the blue eyes. Francis simply laughs about his attitude.

“Il est entré dans mon Coeur/une part de Bonheur/dont je connais la cause”, sings Francis, winking at Arthur. (He has entered my heart/A place of happiness/Of which I understand the reason)

Playing with him, Arthur stands up and takes him in his arms. He teases him saying in low voice the refrain in his way.

“Et quand je te prends dans mes bras/est-ce que /tu vois la vie en rose ? (And when I take you in my arms/do you see/the life in Pink?)”

Francis kisses his cheek and “speaks to him softly words of love, words of every day and it makes him something”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guess that was “La vie en Rose”, an Edith Piaf’s song? (Life in Pink)  
> Don't be shy ! Make comments ! I understand better English speaking than I write it.


	3. Sixty years of reign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur was celebrating the sixty years of Queen Elizabeth II's reign.   
> The invites didn't have the bravoure to say that his appetizer were disguting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Theme : The advert just below. Frenchdrabble, a french community in LJ, gave this theme. This advert makes french people laugh immediatly.   
> Why ? 3/4 of the English vocabulary looks like French vocabulary. Unfortunately, it doesn't mean exactly the same thing. Look at the slogan. "Petite bites", written like this, in French mind means "little penis". Remplace ! ahahahah. We laugh because nancy's' advertising doesn't mind.   
> I had to write a text about a banquet with hypocriticals invites or a text about the advertising's world. I prefered the theme of the banquet.

 

Some nations, the most braves, were getting together around the table of a banquet for the sixty years of Queen Elizabeth II’s reign. By chance, only nations were invited by Arthur at this collective and voluntary poisoning. The nations looked at the appetizer with fear, because they were cooked by their culinary Nemesis. Unidentified things were on the appetizer and a delicious burnt smell floated in the air.

“Let’s go, moaned Antonio. We are strong enough. We can endure this torture.

-          Do we have the choice?, commented Germany. We have to please him sometimes. For the good harmony in European Union.

-          Do like me. Throw them away in the garbage!

-          Francis, that’s not polite, said Belgium. Where is Feliciano?

-          I locked Feliciano up, confessed Ludwig. His innocent opinion on the banquet could be catastrophic.

-          He wouldn’t be wrong!

-          Francis!

-          Should I remind you that the celebration is going for five months? Five months! Arthur will invite us all the time. It will be hell! I remind you that his cooking is vile! Let’s do like Greece! Héraklès has an unavoidable tactic, tried Francis.

-          Arthur will not appreciate that we all sleep in his parties. We have to be nicer for his national event.”  

Francis looked at the little quiches with suspicion. He took some of them on a towel in order to look like a good guest. The others picked what it seemed approachable for their stomachs.

In good mood, Arthur came back with another plate of ruined appetizers. The Englishman took a cup of champagne and made a toast.

“To the Queen Elizabeth II!

-          Your fancy cakes are adorable.”

The irony in the French speech embarrassed everybody. False laughs resounded when the immemorial enemies shoot themselves with their eyes. Ludwig, with courage, took an appetizer and ate it with precaution. He didn’t make a face, but it was near to does it. Bravo!

“Delicious, Arthur”, he lied.

Arthur looked away from Francis and was annoyed. Belgium sacrificed herself in turn and complimented him with tears in the eyes. Fortunately, a hero from another continent saved them and ate a whole plate.

“It’s better than the time before”, proclaimed Alfred which calmed English humors.

But, when their host was turn back, America, feeling bad, ran away. When Ludwig went away on turn to the WC, the others took the pretext and quit the banquet.

Arthur came back and said.

“Do invites get missing?

-          It’s your interesting point of view, tried Francis, blinking but diplomat. Do faeries get missing?”

English furor was terrible on his preferred target whose is living on the other way of the English Channel.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know when English's fever will take me one more time. I have a lot of drabble in my pocket, but they're still in French.  
> Have a good day or a good night !


End file.
